


Kepler-186f: Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Peter Parker, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crash Landing, Language Barrier, Mild Language, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Language, Original Mythology, Original Religion, Outer Space, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stranded, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter's life changed drastically when what he thought would be an easy mission was completely turned upside down and now he's stranded on Earth and worried that he will never be able to get back home.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Kepler-186f: Home

Today was the day. 

It was all he could think about, he woke up practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

It was his naming ceremony, he had gone by Boy for so long, he was ready for a change.

He already had his traditional clothing on, red wool tunic with a white cape draped over his left shoulder, Black straight-cut dress pants, and no shoes, well, yet at least. It was rude to wear your shoes inside, everyone someone with no brain would understand that. Everyone on the planet of Vevee had a little cabinet outside their home to keep their shoes in. But Boy's favorite part of his attire was the ceremonial crown of flowers on top of his head. 

The whole town was probably already setting things up. Ribbons off building tops and a pathway of flower petals. It was truly something beautiful to see.

It was tradition for the father to walk his first firstborn but since Boy was the second born, his older brother would walk him through the ceremony since parents weren't technically supposed to see their children until the ceremony starts. His older brother had already had his ceremony, it was beautiful there were so much laughter, smiles, dancing, and singing. In the end, Boy's brother was given the name En'idis and assigned the job of artist, or in his native language, ymös. En'idis got lucky that he was gifted the ability to paint so well, those who couldn't fulfill their jobs were normally seen as either sinful or unworthy and consequently were shunned from their communities or towns, and word spread fast on the planet of Vevee, so jumping into another community most likely wouldn't happen. Rumor has it, there were societies of people who had either been unable to fulfill their job titles or felt too pressured to complete them and ran away from home. The higher power they all worshiped, known as öy̯ffi, wouldn't see those people as trustworthy or worthy of forgiveness, no matter how nice or trustworthy they were to begin with. If that's what öy̯ffi thought then Boy wouldn't trust or forgive them either.

A knock sounded on Boy's door. 

"Boy, you better be up, it's your big day!" En'idis shouted, Boy ran to the door and opened it.

En'idis let out a laugh, "Someone's eager." He ruffled boy's hair, "You look very grown up. I can't wait to see what all happens today." He said pulling Boy to his chest for a hug. 

"Now let's get on to the worst part of the day." En'idis said, voice becoming serious. In their religion, known as mery, they have 3 ceremonies. The first is your birth ceremony, welcoming you into the world. The second one happens when you're 45 years old, or 16 Earth years old, normally you lived until you were around 250 give or take a few years, and that's about when you'll have you celebration a life ceremony. It's a bittersweet one, but those who complete it are almost guaranteed to go to säy̯p, or Heaven. 

"I'll get the water." En'idis spoke. 

The water was something Boy had been dreading but was also anxious to try. It was boiled sage, flower petals, and löy̯hys-tet, literally translating to cherry-fruit, is a cherry-like fruit this is found on Vevee. The water wasn't meant to taste good. Something about symbolism that Boy never really understood, yet he went along with it as most people did because it was what he grew up knowing and hearing and believing. 

The sage was supposed to represent the father, the flower petals represented the mother and the löy̯hys-tet represented devotion to the planet Vevee and the father god öy̯ffi. Tet wasn't supposed to be consumed outside of ceremonies, so Boy was excited. 

En'idis returned with a small clay saucer, just a little bit larger than his hand. It was painted with flowers and sparkled with bits of glass. Boy kneeled on the ground, turning his back to En'idis. En'dis dipped his fingers in the water then flicked some onto the back of Boy's neck while recited a prayer under his breath. Boy then turned, taking the saucer and took his first sip, he didn't expect to gag. 

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible." Boy spoke with a grimace on his face, En'idis laughed. 

"It truly is pretty horrible." En'idis confirmed through his laughs. Boy now knew why löy̯hys-tet wasn't regularly consumed. He chugged the rest of the saucer, not so gracefully, only causing the older brother's laughs to increase.

The pair continued chatting until a clock hit midday. The chime sounded, Boy felt a smile creeping onto his face. 

"Let's go start this ceremony." En'idis spoke, taking Boy's arm into his own.

The second they opened the door to their home, Cheers from the 5,000 town members erupted in cheers and rang the small ceremonial bells they all had. Boy and En'idis walked over the trail of flower petals, through the cheering crowds, all the way to the Capital, which was the center point of all 5 neighboring towns. The walk probably took an hour on it's own, so Boy was happy when they finally arrived. 

Sitting before them was the Elder of the 5 towns. When becoming an Elder, there are only 3 requirements. You must never cut your hair again, you must relieve yourself of all family ties and duties, and you must go through the blinding process, because Elder's are given guidance through öy̯ffi and no longer needed sight. 

"Kneel before the Elder to begin your naming ceremony." The Elder spoke. Boy's parents were standing on either side of the Elder, his father looked down at him proudly and his mother wiped away stay tears that fell down her cheeks, yet her smile was as big as ever.

Boy knelled and bowed his head. The Elder placed his hand on the back of Boy's head. 

"This boy, he has a strong heart, strong mind, and strong will. The spirits have decided on a name." The Elder spoke, all people who had gathered around to watch the ceremony became quiet, most of the whispered conversations stopped even if there was a few still going on, Boy didn't blame them. 

"Naalgell!" The Elder announced, People around started cheering at the name, the longer the name, the more power that was said to be behind the bearer. Finally he had a name, something to call his own, that no one could ever take away from him. Naalgell. 

"Naalgell's task will be to become a meet-yyp." Everyone stopped talking, he heard his mother let out a sob. He was going to become a _peace soldier._  
This wouldn't have been so bad if peace soldiers didn't have a reputation of going out on missions and never returning. Some not even making it out of the atmosphere before the horrible storms of Vevee took out the ships. Peace soldiers were assigned a planet and maintaining the peace and relationship and also gaining knowledge about the civilizations living there was the whole point of having them in the first place. Scientists would try to find a dip in storm activity and they'd have about a 2 to 3 minute threshold where you could safely leave the planet, but if you were too early or too late the winds would pick up the ship and either destroy it by tearing it to pieces or push you too the cold side of the planet and you'd freeze to death in minutes. But that's what happens when you live on a tidally locked planet. 

Naalgell was given 3 days with his family before they started his training. He spent his three days the best he could, trying to make memories and lasting impressions on anyone and everyone, but unfortunately, they came to an end way faster than he would've liked. It was time to go. A transportation officer was standing outside ready to take Naalgell, but she let him say some goodbyes first.

First was his dad. His dad had never been a touchy-feely kind of person. More the type to watch from a distance and appreciate from said distance. But the hug he gave Naalgell was something he'd never forget. It was deep. It said more than words ever could. 

Second was his mom, she was already crying. Naalgell smiled sadly at her, "Mama, don't cry." He said wiping away her tears, "I'll come back every 10 years. It's standard." His mom let out a small laugh,

"Of course, Naalgell, Every 10 years." She said wiping any wetness that had been left on her face.

And finally, En'idis. Oh En'idis. He was Naalgells's first and best friend. Naalgell made his way over to his older brother. hugging him tightly and burying his head in his brother's shirt.

"You," En'idis started, pulling away from the hug slightly to look Naalgell in the eyes, "Are going to be the best damn peace keeper in all of Vevee. I'm so proud to call you my brother, and I'm going to hold you to those 10 years." he let out a wet laugh, "check your bag when you get the chance I left you something." He took Naalgell's hands in his, "May öy̯ffi stay with you." he whispered.

And just like that he was leaving. Walking to the hovercraft with the transportation officer, he realized he wouldn't know if he would ever see this place again. 

"I don't think I could do it, you know." The officer spoke.

"Wh- do what?" Naalgell stuttered, not expecting the small talk. 

"You know, what you're doing. Being a Peace soldier. I wouldn't be able to do it. I think I'd probably run away, see if those sin-cities are real." She said, Naalgell let out a dry laugh and got into the hovercraft, he took a seat in front of the officer, facing her while she set the vehicle to autopilot.

"Well I wouldn't be able to be a Transportation Officer, if it makes you feel any better." Naalgell responded.

"Are you serious? I have the most boring job." She scoffed.

"No really! I wouldn't be able to live knowing I might be sending people to their deaths, knowing they might not get a proper Celebration of Life ceremony, how do we know they're ensured a spot in säy̯p?" Naalgell pondered. The officer got quiet.

"I guess I never though of it like that." She spoke quietly, looking down at her hands.

"My name is Naalgell." He said, trying to lighten the mood that had so suddenly plummeted.

"I know, you've been the talk of Vevee, being the whole first meet-yyp in like two generations. I'm Yilke." She smiled at him. She had long curly hair, platinum blonde, just like every other person on Vevee. You see, Vevee is so close to it's sun that it's tidally locked, and since the planet is tidally locked, it doesn't spin. It is forever stuck in one place until their star expands enough and completely engulfs it. Since Vevee doesn't move, one side of the planet is in eternal day while the other side is in eternal night, neither of which is habitable. But, there is a small sliver that runs all the way around the planet where the two temperatures meet that is habitable, and the surface is full of lush grass and berries and rivers. Since the planet doesn't move and is so close to the sun, there are horrible winds. Horrible storms that will tear spaceships out of the sky, storms that show no mercy. But on days were the winds aren't so bad, you can see the silicate clouds sparkle like gems in the sky. But then the winds pick back up so all the people of Vevee who realized it was too dangerous to build up decided to build _down._ Ever since then, only hunters and gatherers go to the surface while every one else stays under ground. Hence the lack of pigment in their skin, and hair. Yet their eyes were all a deep, deep shade of brown. Mainly so their eyes wouldn't have to work as hard in low lighting. 

"We're here." Yilke said, "It was very nice meeting you, Naalgell. Tell whatever planet you're going to I said hello. I wish you the best of luck. May öy̯ffi stay with you." 

"Thank you, Yilke, I'll make sure of it." He smiled and walked into his new training grounds. He had a month here before he was sent off on his mission. 

"This way." A guard motioned him. He followed the guard, and entered the concrete building. 

"Name and birthdate?" The guard spoke once they reached a small room.

"Naalgell Ezois. 8th month, 10th day." Naalgell spoke.

"Welcome to the Meet-yyp training facility, or MYTF for short." He spoke, "I'll be your trainer, you're first mission. Maintain a healthy relationship and gather information on Earth."

Naalgell learned many things from his month training. He learned some English, the universal language of Earth, he even was given an Earth name, Peter. His instructor said it was so they could create a connection with him, feel like he was one of their own. He learmed that Earthlings call Vevee, Kepler-186f. He learned how to operate a spaceship, which normally did everything by itself but it was good to have the knowledge encase of an emergency, but normally you turn on the autopilot. strap in, and hit interstellar drive. He was given special goggles to protect his eyes from sunlight and wristbands that maintained his body temperature to a healthy state, they were only their if he had to make an emergency landing. He was supposed to do everything from space, right outside of Earth's gravitational pull. Earth knew he was coming and they had given him contact information for an organization known as SHIELD, who would be there if he had any questions.And finally he was ready to leave. After 32 days. He boarded his ship and took off. The hardest part was leaving the planet. Worried that he'd get caught in the winds, luckily he managed to escape everything by just a few seconds and he was on his way to Earth. Earth was about 557 light years away from Vevee, so about 5 hours if everything goes accordingly. 

The trip was getting slightly boring, so Naalgell leaned across his seat and picked up his bag, he took out a small package, wrapped in brown paper. He pulled at the twine that has tied into a bow at the top, and peeled back the paper.

It was a picture. 

Of him and En'idis. 

The picture was old. They had probably only been about 16 and 17 years old, so about 6 Earth years. They were sitting on the ground outside their front door, arms wrapped around each other. They did look so much similar when they were younger. They both had a mop of the curly platinum hair, and deep chocolate eyes. They had the same chubby cheeks and were even wearing the same white and grey stripped long sleeved polo. He traced his finger along the top of the image, flipping it over in his hand. He thought, in the back of his head, he heard the ding of the computer system telling him he was almost in Earth's radio-range, meaning that he could stop anywhere now. But he was too busy reading what En'idis had wrote on the back of the picture.

_Hey Naalgell,_

_Don't get lost in space, dummy._

_Remember, 10 years :)_

_With much love,_

_En'idis_

Naalgell smiled at the handwritten note, When suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by an alarm blaring throughout the ship. 

_Fuck._ He thought. He had gotten too close to Earth's gravitational field and was now being pulled in, having used the main thrusters for the interstellar drive, all he had were the small back up ones. 

He switched off autopilot and spun his seat towards the control panel. He tried to steer the ship away from Earth but he didn't seem to be moving away, only getting closer.

He pushed the throttle for the back up thrusters all the way up, but nothing changed. He was starting his decent to Earth, and it was happening fast.

He sent out as many distress signals as he could, hoping he wouldn't land somewhere too populated, 

He picked up his radio, "This is Veveeian ship reporting, gravity pulled me in, I'm about to crash." His voice was shaky when he spoke English, he never realized how young he sounded.

"This is SHIELD, do you know where you are? What do you see around you?" A man's voice asked.

Naalgell glanced out his window. He saw tall buildings and people. So many people. Some were running others were standing and pointing. Cars zoomed by, others screeched to a stop.

Before Naalgell could even respond, he got a response from SHIELD "We see you, Veveeian. Brace for impact."

And everything went black.


End file.
